


Party

by TennKujo666



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Happy Birthday Mitsuki (I know it's not your b-day), Iori is such a tsuntsun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennKujo666/pseuds/TennKujo666
Summary: It's Mitsuki's birthday...his boyfriend, Nagi, has a surprise for him.





	Party

"Happy Birthday Mitsuki!!" everyone yelled, popping confetti everywhere. Mitsuki was so shocked that he fell right on his bottom. "Are you okay?" Riku said worriedly. "Yeah..." Mitsuki replied, wincing about the little pain he received from the ground, "you guys really surprised me that's all". Someone lent Mitsuki a hand. Without realizing who it was, Mitsuki grabbed onto Nagi's hand and Nagi helped him up from the dirty ground. "Oh Mitsuki, you should have been more careful.." Nagi said. Mitsuki, having a short-temper, "Aye!! It's not my fault you guys scared me!". A couple minutes after the squabbling, everyone was mingling with each other. Nagi approached Mitsuki with a beautifully wrapped gift, "Mitsuki, I would like you to open this..." Nagi said with a smile. Mitsuki took it from him and tore open the wrapping and opened the box and a bright red blush went across his face....the gift was a Neko maid outfit. "Why don't you try it on!?" Nagi said so happily. "Baka!" Mitsuki yelled at him "why would I wear something like that?!" "Oh....Mitsuki....please? You wouldn't want to let down your friend" Nagi said with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh...fine.." Mitsuki said with an annoyed face and took the gift to his room. After some minutes, Mitsuki came downstairs and everyone got to see what a beauty Mitsuki was.   
Nagi had a heart in his eyes and went to Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked up had a surprise of a lifetime. Nagi kissed him on the lips. Everyone was shocked, so shocked that Tamaki dropped his king pudding. "BAKA BAKA!!" Iori yelled in frustration at what he witnessed. "Calm down..." Riku said softly.


End file.
